Amaranth
by allessa
Summary: Xena, Gabby, Ares, Herc, Iolaus, 'Dite, Cupid, Strife, Callisto (and more)- the gang's all here. Callisto's causing trouble yet again, but who will save the day? (wrote this after the episode that offed Strife, but I threw him in anyway)


'Amaranth'  
by Allessa  
"Three cheers for Hercules!" a villager shouted. The rest of the villagers chimed in with many hoorays, congratulations, and thanks.   
  
"I think that in honor of this great hero we should declare this day 'Hercules Day'" A young woman exclaimed.   
  
Iolaus stood next to his friend, hands on hips, chuckling and shaking his head.   
  
"Uh.... that's really nice that you ... a....want to do something for me, but that's really...not .... not necessary." Hercules stuttered out his discomfort with her proposal. The young girl approached him and put her hand on his chest. Hercules chuckled, not quite knowing what else to do.  
  
"Come on, Hercules. If it hadn't been for you, that giant would've destroyed our entire village." She smiled at him sweetly and winked.  
  
Hercules chuckled again and took her hand in one of his. "Look I'm grateful that you're grateful, but I really don't need any special recognition. Thank you anyway."  
  
She sighed with disappointment, shrugged and turned away. Hercules looked over to see his partner with hand over face, trying to hide his amusement.  
  
"Ha, Ha." Hercules had to laugh.   
  
"Well, now that all of your congratulations are over, think we can get back on the road to that festival? I don't want to miss it, like we did last year, ya know." Iolaus asked. His amusement still showed in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, that was not my fault" Hercules rushed to his own defense. Iolaus cocked his head sideways at him with half a smirk. "Oh come on, Iolaus. How was I supposed to know that helping that kid was gonna take so long?"  
  
"Alright, alright. I guess it wasn't really your fault. You are Hercules, after all aren't you." Iolaus quipped.  
"Well, we should get moving, we've still got a ways to go to get to Mirren." The hero turned headed out of the village with Iolaus in step.  
  
"Hercules Day" Iolaus laughed. "I can't believe they wanted to name a day after you. What a strange concept."  
  
The rest of the day was long, but uneventful. The few travelers they came across had little or nothing to say. Late evening they came to a small inn and decided to put up for the night.  
Xena was not looking forward to the festival. She was not exactly into crowds, but Gabrielle's excitement about the whole affair seemed to lessen her reluctance. Xena only half listened as Gabrielle chattered away about the village of Mirren. Over the last few years she had developed selective hearing.  
  
"Xena, are you listening to me?" Gabrielle knew the answer and was visibly annoyed. Getting no response, she slapped the Warrior Princess on the arm. "HEY!! You awake?"  
  
"Hmm, oh sorry Gabrielle. What were you saying?" Xena did all she could to disguise her amusement, but the bard knew her too well.  
  
"Very funny, Xena. I've just wasted the last half hour. I might as well have been telling a statue about the wonders of Mirren. Wouldn't want to disturb the Warrior Princess with such triviality, now would we" Xena had to laugh at the sarcasm.   
  
As they traveled along, the sun began to hang low. "Xena look, there's an inn." Gabrielle pointed to an old inn on a nearby hill. Unbeknownst to them, Hercules and Iolaus were in the same inn. "Let's stop. I'm exhausted and I'm kinda tired of sleeping in the dirt." Gabrielle rubbed the small of her back with a twisted smile. Xena chuckled and nodded. It was a relatively small inn, but had a decent sized stable adjacent to it. Xena approached an elderly man sweeping the front steps.   
  
"Do you have room in your stables for my horse?" Xena asked.  
  
The man didn't turn to face them, but continued with his sweeping. "You got rooms here?" He replied rather gruffly.   
  
"Not yet, but we will." Xena retorted with a sigh.  
  
"Want a stall, get a room." He snapped.  
  
Gabrielle gave him an indignant look. Xena smirked, shook her head and nodded toward the Inn entrance. A quick 'Humpf' from Gabrielle and they went in to discover the inside looked worse than the outside. Filthy bodies huddled around the fire in the front room, while drunkards yelled and pushed each other around at the bar.   
  
"Well, isn't this a classy establishment?" Gabrielle quipped. The more of her surroundings she took in, the more disgusted she got.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to stop here." Xena reminded her.  
The next morning was filled with surprise and delight for the four friends. None of them were aware that they were all heading to the same festival, let alone on the same road.  
  
Gabrielle's excitement was the most obvious. "This is sooooo great" She squealed as she hugged Iolaus. Iolaus laughed and welcome her enthusiasm.  
  
"Yea, seems like this festival is gonna be better than we thought, huh Herc?" Iolaus couldn't have smiled wider if he had tried.  
  
Hercules chuckled "Well, we couldn't have found better company for the trip." Xena smirked and kissed Herc on the cheek. "Well, what do say we get a move on, it's about a days walk to Mirren. Gabrielle's back hasn't been agreeing with camping out lately." Gabrielle scoffed at Xena.  
  
The foursome headed out of the inn and back on the trail.   
Mt. Olympus was in an uproar. Zeus was pacing at a furious rate. Hera looked on the verge of having a complete nervous breakdown (if their kind can do such a thing), nervously twisting her hair, and damn near developing a twitch. Aphrodite sat in the corner sulking, almost in tears. Cupid sat beside his mother, in a vain attempt to comfort her, but unable to hide his own uneasiness. Strife was standing beside Ares wringing his hands, looking desperately as if he wanted to say something, glancing back and forth between his Uncle and Zeus. Ares probably would have been pacing as well, but he knew when Zeus had the floor to stay out of his way. He confined himself to surveying the group before him. All the Olympian inhabitants were exhibiting similar behavior.  
  
Zeus stopped without warning. "Well, what are we going to do now!!" There was no mistaking his exasperation and rage. He glared at each of them, one by one. No one dared speak. Well, Strife tried, but upon stepping forward, Ares pulled him back and put his index finger to his mouth. "Shoosh" Strife looked at him apologetically and returned to Ares side. Ares turned back to his father, who looked as if he was going to explode with frustration.  
  
Discord appeared and approached Ares. "This is YOUR fault. If it hadn't been for ridiculous games with Xena and Callisto, this never would have happened." Discord took a swing at Ares. Ares normally would have found her attempt humorous, but his mood was unaffected. He blocked her attack and shoved her hard enough to knock her to the ground. She hissed at him and made a second attempt, this time blocked by Zeus himself, who enveloped Discord with an invisible cage. She struggled for a few seconds, but realized the futility and stopped. Her scowl continued in Ares direction.  
  
Ares pride would not let the accusation go unchallenged. He turned to Zeus and growled, "Ya know, if you really want to place the fault for this, it's your precious wife who is to blame." Hera looked up at Ares, but was too harried to respond. "After all, she is the one who led Callisto to the tree of life"   
  
Zeus raised his arms in frustration. "Enough. I do not want to hear this. What I want to hear is how do we undo what Callisto has done. If we don't do it soon, we will be at an end." Zeus' anger and determination seemed to dwindle away with his last statement. He slumped down into his chair, and put his face in his hands. The silence lasted for what seemed an eternity.  
  
Finally, Strife couldn't hold it in and longer, "Well, wouldn't it make more sense to go down there to try to fix this?" Strife looked around puzzled and fearful, wringing his hands. "I mean, we can't do much about it up here." He paused. "Right???" Strife looked from face to face for some kind of confirmation. Mostly all he saw was dread and apprehension.  
  
Ares stepped up to Strife. "He's right. We should get down there before our powers are completely gone and we are stranded up here. We'll have a much better chance down there. And even if we can't get at Callisto, better to be there than here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ahprodite regained some of her composer. She moved over to Ares. "What do you mean, better to be there than here? How do you think mortals are going to react to us when they find out? We wouldn't be safe!!" Her panic was still obvious.  
  
"And you think we'd all be safe.... together? .... Up here? Do you really want to be stuck up here with just us, we wouldn't last a week." Ares now started to pace, as his father had before him, but his rate was much slower, arms folded, stroking his beard. "No, we need to go back down. I can think of a few people who would be willing to take on a quest for us. Well, not necessarily for us, but to stop Callisto...." Ares stopped, and turned back to Aphrodite.  
  
"Okay. I got it" Aphrodite took a deep breath striving to control her anxiety. "You wanna go find Xena and get her to go after Callisto."  
  
Ares smiled at his sister, "Oh no, not just Xena, with what Callisto has now, it'll take more than Xena."  
  
"Hercules!!!" A voice boomed from behind them. Zeus had recouped and was back out of his seat. "Yes, my son will help me."  
  
"I would not place too much store on that relationship if I were you, Daddy Dearest" Ares warned. "It might not get you very far. If you're smart, you'll let me handle this."   
  
Zeus glared at Ares and started to move toward him, but it was pointless. Ares had disappeared. Strife became very nervous and decided it was not a good idea to remain without his Uncle. So off went Strife, with Aphrodite and Cupid in turn. Zeus returned to his pacing. I cannot believe I'm leaving this to Ares. He had better know what he's doing.  
Our four heroes were indeed enjoying their journey together. Hercules and Xena traded stories about recent adventures. Gabrielle, walking backwards in front of Iolaus, engaged in song with the equally jovial Iolaus. That is until they came around the bend and saw the most inconceivable spectacle of a lifetime.  
  
There, a few yards down the lane were, Aphrodite, Cupid, Strife, and Ares, all completely unaware of their audience. Aphrodite was down on her knees, leaning over a bush, wrenching and heaving. Ares was crouched behind her, on one knee with one arm around her waist and the other holding back her hair, as she continued to vomit. Ares tried his best to contain his own stomach contents. Strife stood a few feet away, with his hands over his face, peering between his fingers at his Uncle. Strife, having never actually seen anyone vomit before, began to panic. "She dying, isn't she?" He screamed. "I knew it, I knew it." Strife danced around like a two year old in search of a toilet. "You should've never let her eat all those berries. She's gonna die!!"  
  
Ares began to lose patience with Strife. "She is NOT dying, you imbecile. She is just ill."  
  
Poor Cupid could no longer hold it in, the sight and sounds of his mother's affliction finally took its toll on him. He slapped one hand over his mouth and the other to his stomach and ran for a bush on the other side of the road. Strife watched Cupid with his mouth agape. He glanced back and forth between Aphrodite/Ares and Cupid, looking as though he was trying to solve a riddle. Ares stared at him with a furrowed brow. Sometimes it was so difficult to figure out just what was going on in his nephew's head. Strife's demeanor rapidly became more frantic, and then suddenly, he turned to Ares and screamed, "OH NO, I am not holding him while he dies." Ares rolled his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, they heard giggling. Ares and Strife's heads snapped around. They saw, standing in the road, Hercules, Xena, Gabrielle, and Iolaus. Gabrielle was trying, without success, to stifle her giggles. Iolaus and Hercules stared with open mouths. Xena wore a small smirk, Sweet Justice she thought. She had no idea what was going on, but had a feeling she was going to enjoy this.  
  
Ares read the look on her face; he had seen it enough times before. "Of all the circumstances... " Ares mumbled to himself and shook is head. He couldn't believe their timing for intersecting. Aphrodite's stomach seemed to be finished emptying itself. She tried to sit back, but fell into Ares. He caught her but fell to the ground with her.  
  
Hercules approached his brother and sister. "Uh, dare I even ask?" He couldn't hide his amusement.  
  
Ares just looked away and mumbled something inaudible to himself. Strife ran toward Hercules, at first grateful to see him, then as if recovering from amnesia, thought the better of it and backed up. Cupid had recovered from his ordeal as well and approached the group.  
  
"This is definitely not cool." Cupid barely choked out the words.   
  
Ahprodite started to weep. She turned to Ares, "It's just not fair. I can't handle this. DO SOMETHING." She rested her head on his chest. Xena wondered if the sympathetic look he gave his sister was genuine.  
  
"Why, or should I say how, is Aphrodite sick?" Gabrielle fought out the words through her giggles.  
  
Ares stood up and straightened his clothes. He stared at Gabrielle, contemplating his response.  
  
"Ares, what is going on here?" Hercules asked impatiently. He continued to exam the group before him.  
  
"Well, brother. We seem to have a . . . situation on our hands." Ares stumbled over the words. "And we need your help." Ares could barely get the words out. Even with the events of late, he still had a great aversion to asking his brother for help.  
  
"What kind of situation, Ares" Xena had moved in closer, with one hand on her Chakram. Ares had that affect on her.  
  
Strife stood back as long as he could, but like a child being left out of a game, he jumped into the conversation, "It's a Callisto kind of situation." Strife stepped a little too close to Hercules. Herc glared at him and Strife, being easily intimidated, back up.... right into Ares. Ares took him by the shoulders and steered him around him. Hercules and Xena were surprised by his lack of temper.  
  
"What do you mean 'a Callisto situation'?" Xena was instantly on edge at the mention of her nemesis name. Gabrielle's demeanor sobered up as well.  
  
Ares looked skyward still trying to decide how to explain the events over the last week. He grimaced and shook his head.  
  
"Ares, are you going to tell us or not?" Hercules was losing his patience.   
  
"Well brother, to put it bluntly...we are losing our powers, all those on Olympus are. Rather rapidly, I'm afraid." Ares said regretfully. His usual arrogance was nonexistent.  
  
"How is that possible?" Iolaus questioned with doubt.  
  
"With Callisto, all things are possible." Cupid interjected with scorn.  
  
"Alright enough tap dancing." Xena's patience had just about reached its limit. "Ares, tell us exactly what's going on here. What has Callisto done?"  
  
Ares smiled at the Warrior Princess' demand. Then his mood regressed as he explained, "Well, it seems our old friend Callisto got into our store of Ambrosia. Somehow she was able to create a replicant, in color and taste only of course. Over the last month or so, she has been substituting it and taking the Ambrosia. What little was left was all consumed a week ago. Our powers have been dissipating rapidly since. I doubt many of the others would even be able to get themselves out of Olympus by now. We are all but mortal."   
  
Xena could no longer hold it back, she burst into laughter. Gabrielle was startled having never seen Xena laugh so hard. They all stared at her with equal amazement. Xena finally started to compose herself, wiping tears of laughter away from her eyes.  
  
"This is so perfect." Xena chuckled. "You all are so arrogant and heedless, using us mortals as playtoys." Xena let out a short giggle. "Now you are all going to find out how it feels. This is EXQUISITE!!" Xena was euphoric.  
  
"You mean you're not going to help us." Ahprodite was panicked and in tears. "But you have to! We don't stand a chance against mortals now, let alone against Callisto!" Aphrodite looked pleading at Hercules, who simply sighed.  
  
"Why on Planet Earth did you think we would want to help you!" Xena's emotional state had changed to one of anger. "I am personally going to enjoy watching you all suffer. It's sweet, beautiful justice. Callisto is going to tear you all apart and then we'll deal with her." Her glare switched to Ares. "To think how unpolluted all of our lives will be without your constant interference." No Olympian had meddled with her life the way he had. Previous experiences with him came flooding into her head, fueling her anger. She started to turn away but Ares voice followed her.  
  
"Despise me, as you may, Xena. But there is something you have overlooked. And you will help us." Ares was angered now as well, his customary arrogance returned. He knew Xena's anger and remarks were primarily directed at him. "Callisto's wrath isn't just for us, you know. She'll be coming for you as well. All of you."  
  
Hercules sighed. He was unsure how to proceed. He couldn't possibly picture the lot of them trying to work together. Iolaus was noticeably on edge, fighting the temptation to move between Xena and Ares. Even though Ares had confessed losing his powers he was still an intimidating figure. Iolaus held back the urge to interrupt.  
  
Xena turned back; her eyes shot daggers at Ares. "As I said, we will deal with Callisto LATER!"  
  
Gabrielle tried to interject. "Xena maybe we should..."  
  
"No. Don't you dare." Xena was furious. "They don't deserve it. They use, abuse, and throw away. They deserve the same."  
  
Ares stepped toward Xena, the rage in his eyes equaling hers. "You are still overlooking something Xena. You all are." His attention returned to the entire group. "Callisto won't just stop with the ruination of the Olympians."  
  
"Huh?" Strife was troubled by his Uncle's statement. Ares rolled his eyes. His nephew's ignorance to the whole picture annoyed him.  
  
Cupid approached equally confused. "What are you talking about Ares?"  
  
"Have none of you stepped aside from your self pitying and loathing..." Ares threw a scornful look at Xena. "long enough to look at the whole picture."  
  
"That's rich, coming from you." Iolaus almost chuckled.  
  
Ares arrogance dissolved once again and he calmed himself with a long sigh before he continued, "Callisto's theft of our Ambrosia won't be her ultimate goal. She'll want more."  
  
"Like?" Now that Ares' anger was no longer fueling hers, Xena began to calm down as well.   
  
"Callisto will want the whole kit 'n' caboodle. She'll want to rule the world and claim all of Olympus and it's ... treasures... for herself. She'll go after the essence, the source of our powers. If we don't work together and stop her, and stop her soon, we will all lose everything."  
  
"If that's true, why isn't she here wreaking havoc? Why aren't you all dead?" Iolaus asked suspiciously.  
  
"Maybe she hasn't found the way in yet." Aphrodite suggested.  
  
"The way in?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
Ares had to chuckle. "Well, you didn't think we'd just leave the thing sitting out in the middle of the floor, accessible to all, did you? It's in a special vault, but that doesn't lessen the gravity of the situation."  
  
Strife was wringing his hands again. "Well, how are we gonna stop her?"  
  
"Actually, I think we need to find her first?" Hercules interjected.   
The scene on Olympus was one of destruction. Columns collapsed, furniture crushed and thrown about, scorch marks on the walls and ceiling. The Olympians were huddled against the walls in small groups, sniffling and whimpering, guarded by soldiers. The soldiers looked like the dregs of regiments long forgotten. In the center of the room, Discord's body lie on the floor in a heap. Bruised and bloodied, she had obviously been severely tortured.   
  
Callisto hadn't had this much fun in years. She was positively glowing with delight. "Okay boys and girls, who's gonna be next?" She purred. She paced around the room, sneering at all, chewing on her index fingernail. "Ini...mini...miny...YOU!" Callisto pointed to Hermes, who instantly started screaming.  
  
"No, no...please I beg you. I don't know where it is. I don't even know what you're talking about." Hermes blubbered like a baby.  
  
Soldiers dragged the frantic Hermes over to Callisto. She seized him up by the throat, her maniacal rage unmistakable. "Lies, lies, lies...all lies. I want that key and I want it NOW!!"  
  
A soldier, obviously one of Callisto's more seasoned recruits, approached her. He lightly put a hand on her shoulder. Callisto gave him a look of abhorrence. "Callisto, I don't mean to criticize your means, but if we kill them all now, we will be right back where we started from. Let my soldiers and I search for it."  
  
Callisto stared at the soldier for a moment contemplating his suggestion. She glanced back and forth between Hermes, still in tears, and her advisor.   
  
"Fine. Do it your way...for now." She dropped Hermes, who crumpled to the ground. Callisto sauntered over to Zeus. "But if you don't find it, Chava, I'm starting over again, with the former King here." Callisto bent down so that her face was only a few inches away from Zeus' and grinned. "And I won't be nearly as gentle as I was with Discord." Zeus swallowed hard, terror written all over his face. Satisfied with his reaction, she sprang back up and turned back toward her soldiers, giggling. "Well, why are you still standing there, GO FIND IT!!" She shouted.  
  
The soldiers jumped and all headed in different directions in a frenzy, some actually knocking each other over. Callisto shrugged with contempt. As the soldiers searched vigorously through every hall and room they could find, Callisto strode casually up to an alcove on the far side of the chamber, in it an octagon shaped portal. The border of the portal was a glowing, luminescent green, in the lower left, there three smaller octagon shaped indentations, each glowing with a different color. Callisto ran her hand over them with a twisted smile across her face. "Soon...I'll find you soon." She caressed the wall with both of her hands, and leaned up against it. "I can feel you. I can feel your power." She rested her ear against the wall, listening to the power surges. She shuddered and laughed. "I can hear your heartbeat." Callisto continued to giggle. The expression on her face was that of sheer bliss.  
  
Zeus trembled. He could not conceive of a way out of all of this. He cursed himself for relying on Ares. He assumed Ares and the others had probably come to an end like Discord. He began to lose all hope. Is there nothing that can stop this?  
  
The soldiers searched for hours to know avail. Callisto paced around the chamber. "Always wise to plan ahead." In one hand she held a daisy. "Well, now... whom shall we call on first..." She began plucking out each petal one by one, giving a name to each. "Xena... Gabrielle... Ares... Hercules... Xena... Gabrielle... Ares..." She continued on silently until she reached the last petal. Callisto cackled with delight.  
  
Once again Chava approached Callisto and bowed "My Queen, our search has failed."  
  
"Humph...I expected as much." Callisto shrugged. Then turn to face Zeus with her signature grin. "Well now...what game shall we play, hhhmmmm?"  
Ares paced anxiously as he watched and listened to the mismatched posse he was a reluctant part of. No progress was being made, which annoyed him. 'We don't have the time for this' he thought. He was about to interrupt when an elderly woman came running toward them. The woman was frantic, screaming and crying. She had been through quite an ordeal by the look of her. "Hercules...Hercules..." The poor woman could barely speak. She was gasping for air.  
  
"Try to calm down. Your safe now." Hercules tried his best to comfort the woman. From the expression on her face, his words gave her little assurance. "Can you tell us what happened?"  
  
The woman did her best to stifle her tears and took a deep breath, "Soldiers.... soldiers are attacking our village. They are butchering anyone they can get their hands on." Her sobbing began again. "Even the poor children...they're even killing the children." She gave up trying to stop the tears. Hercules put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Xena approached quietly, "I know this is difficult, but is there anything else you can tell us? Where were they from? Did they say anything before or during there attack to identify themselves?"  
  
"No, nothing that I.... wait one of them did say something." She said.  
  
"What was it?" Iolaus asked.  
  
"Right before he killed the village Magistrate, one of the soldiers said 'Maybe this will get Zeus' attention'." The woman slowing began to catch her breath.  
  
Ares raised an eyebrow at her last statement. "Well, brother, you wanted to know where to look.  
  
Hercules gave his brother a dirty look and turned back to the old woman, "Ma'am, were the soldiers still in your village when you left?"  
  
"Yes, they were."  
  
"What village are you from?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Mirren. I'm from Mirren."  
  
Gabrielle cast a sorrowful look toward Xena. Xena simply nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. I'm going to Anstian to warn them." The woman sniffled and took off down the road toward the next village.  
  
"I guess were off to Mirren.... again." Hercules said with dread.  
  
"Not so fast brother, I think we should split up." Ares said.  
  
Before Hercules could ask him why, they all heard a loud clang, clang, clang from up the road. "Oh no!" Gabrielle and Xena groaned in unison. Ares looked at them a little befuddled, till he heard the footsteps accompanying the sound. Ares grimaced, put his hands on top of his head and turned away.   
  
"What's up Unc?" Strife looked at his Uncle questioningly. Ares didn't turn, but pointed over his shoulder behind him. Just then Joxer came round the corner.  
  
"Hey guys, I've been looking all over for you!" Joxer ran up to the group, out of breath but excited.  
  
Iolaus threw his arms up, sighed, and turned away. Hercules scratched his temple and gave Joxer a fake smile.  
  
Xena sighed "Hello Joxer. What are you doing here?"  
  
Joxer stood proudly with hands on hips. "Well, with all Callisto's soldiers running around wreaking havoc, I knew a warrior with my skills would be needed."  
  
Iolaus slapped his hand over his faced and shook his head chuckling. Ares turned, winked at Xena, and approached Joxer. His disdain evident "Listen to me very closely you pathetic little piece of dung..." Joxer confidence promptly disappeared, he swallowed hard. He knew he was in trouble. "...we don't have time for your nonsense here. So PISS OFF!" Ares shoved Joxer back as hard as he could without actually hurting him.   
  
At first Joxer was shaken, but he then smiled, his false assurance returned, and looked to Xena, "You're not going to let him get away with that are you?"  
  
Joxer looked back at Ares with a 'you can't pick on me, I'm friends with Xena' look on his face. Xena said nothing. Joxer, surprised at the silence, glanced back at Xena. "Well?"   
  
Xena raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say 'well what'. Joxer gulped, he looked back at Ares with a nervous chuckle. Ares stood in front of him, arms folded, staring at him sternly. "Well.... WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE, HALF-WIT!" Ares shouted. Joxer jumped back.  
  
Joxer looked at everyone in turn with a pitiful look on his face. Joxer turned to go, looking back several times as if he was going to say something, but didn't.  
  
Xena glanced at Ares, "You were a little harsh, don't you think?"  
  
Ares smirked and shrugged, "Worked didn't it? Or would you rather the buffoon joined us against Callisto?" Xena's only response was a shaking of her head.  
  
"Well, we better get to Mirren." Hercules reminded them. They started to head down the lane.  
  
"Uh...as I said before, I think we should split up into smaller groups." Ares reiterated.  
  
"Why would we want to do that?" Iolaus asked suspiciously. His answer came from Xena, "Because if we come in from opposite ends of the village it'll give us a bigger edge, provided Callisto is there."  
  
Ares smirked at Xena and teased, "I love it when we think alike."  
  
Xena cast Ares an 'oh please' look and turned back to the others. "Alright then, Cupid, you and Strife are with me..." Strife gulped and looked to Ares, who simply shrugged. "...Herc, you take Iolaus and Aphrodite. Gabrielle, go with Ares."   
  
Gabrielle's chin about hit the ground. "What!" Ares and Gabrielle chimed in unison.  
  
"Gabrielle for once don't argue with me, just go with him. Herc, you go in from the east, we'll stick to this road. Ares and Gabrielle, backtrack and come in from the west."  
  
"But Xena I..." Gabrielle made an effort to protest, but Xena cut her off. "Damn it, Gabrielle, JUST GO!" Gabrielle stared at Xena in shocked. "Go!"  
  
Ares was also uncomfortable with the arrangement and began to open his mouth to make his own protest, but stopped when Xena glared at him sternly. He acquiesced and headed back down the path the way they had come, with a very distraught Gabrielle in tow.  
  
"Uh Xena, do you really think it's a good idea to send Gabrielle off with Ares?" Iolaus was amazed at Xena's decision.  
  
Xena replied crisply, "It is if it keeps Gabrielle away from Callisto. Ares isn't one for confrontations without his powers. We probably won't see much of him now, until this is over. No, right now I think that's the safest place for her.  
  
Iolaus was doubtful, but he accepted Xena's explanation. They split up into their two groups and headed off for Mirren.  
Gabrielle decided that Ares wasn't much of a conversationalist. He had barely uttered a word since their departure from the rest of the group. They had quickly left the path to circle around to another that would take them to Mirren. Gabrielle spent most of her time ducking branches that Ares was attentive enough to bend out of his way, but not hers, causing them to whip back at her.  
  
Ares stopped suddenly and growled to himself. "What is it?" Gabrielle was paranoid enough with her traveling companion; she wasn't in the mood for surprises. She readied her staff. "That bloody palaver is following us." Ares snapped back at her.  
  
Gabrielle glanced back in time to see Joxer, rather sloppily, dive behind a tree. 'Great.'  
  
They worked their way to the next path and finally came to a fork in the road. "We need to take the left path to back to Mirren." She informed him. Ares nodded, but turned to the right.  
  
"Wait a minute. Where are you going?" Gabrielle stood with hand on hip, ready to chastise Ares for not following Xena's instructions.  
  
Ares looked at Gabrielle rater urgently, "We need to stop off at my temple first."  
  
"Why?" Gabrielle asked accusingly.  
  
"Let's just say there's a special weapon I'm going to need to deal with Callisto." Ares explained. Gabrielle could've sworn there was a hint of anticipation in his eyes.  
  
"What sort of weapon, Ares?"  
  
"Well, you're just going to have to come with me to find out, aren't you?" Ares teased. Gabrielle sighed and followed.  
The old woman was right. Mirren was in great termoil. The soldiers were still thrashing the village and it's residents.   
  
"Yiyiyiyiyiyyi" Xena let out her signature battle cry and charged the nearest soldier. She grabbed him and rendered him unconscious with a well-placed headbutt.  
  
"It's Xena!" One of them cried. Strife and Cupid were not far behind. Strife showed much more zeal for the battle than Xena would've expected. Strife's head snapped around to catch a soldier coming up behind him. He flipped around and swung his leg up, catching his opponent across the face with his boot. As the soldier fell to the ground, Strife jumped up and down, applauding himself, and let out a shrill giggle. Cupid however, was hesitant, sticking to bashing Xena and Strife's leftovers with a skillet he had acquired.  
  
Hercules, Iolaus, and Aphrodite came in from the other side of town. Herc and Iolaus jumped right into it all. Aphrodite hung back until she witnessed Cupid's method of assistance. She smiled to herself, grabbed the nearest thing to her, a broom, and mimicked her son. Hercules had to chuckle.  
  
A soldier charged toward Hercules, swinging a sword. Herc grabbed a chair. He ducked the sword stroke and smacked the soldier upside the head with the chair. The soldier spun around and as his back was turned and Hercules kicked him in the backside, sending him flying into the Smithy. Iolaus was in the midst of his familiar 'jackass' kick while Aphrodite stood behind the soldiers, eagerly waiting for her part. Poised with her weapon, hips swaying, she smacked them, in turn, on the head and giggled with satisfaction as they fell. "This is kinda bitchin', Curly." Iolaus winked and laughed.  
  
Xena spared off with another, blocking blows and delivering her own. As she smacked him in the face with her forearm gauntlet, he stumbled backwards. Cupid took his signal and bonked him on the head with his skillet. He smirked at Xena and said "Give's a whole new meaning to 'love hurts', doesn't it?" They both laughed and returned to the business at hand.  
When Ares and Gabrielle reached Ares temple, he motioned for her to wait in the main chamber. "Where are you going?" She was justifyingly nervous. Being in his temple really gave her the creeps. "I'll be back in a few minutes, relax." Ares shot over his shoulder. He swiftly turned the corner and headed down a hall.   
  
Gabrielle began to investigate her surroundings. 'Ares certainly has strange taste', she thought. She leaned her staff up against one of the columns and slowed walked the room examining the murals and weaponry on the walls.  
  
Suddenly Gabrielle heard familiar giggling from behind her. She jumped and spun around to see Callisto chewing on the fingernail of her right index finger and twirling Gabrielle's staff in her left hand. She had a devilish grin on her face.  
  
"Hello Gabrielle, bet you wish you had your little stick with you about now, don't you?" Callisto chuckled. She took the staff in both hands and proceeded to break it over her knee. Gabrielle had to duck to avoid the flying splinters. Callisto looked up at the ceiling, "Oh Xena, where are you dear?" She waited for a response, but got none. "Ohhhhh ho, don't tell me she left you here all by yourself. She didn't really think you would be safe here, did she?" Gabrielle was terrified, but refused to let Callisto see it. Her eyes darted about the room, in search of Ares, who was nowhere to be seen. A scream from the doorway gained both of their attention. Joxer came in charging at Callisto. She laughed and used his momentum against him, throwing him over her head, and sending him crashing into Ares' throne.  
  
Callisto turned back to Gabrielle and approached her slowly. She shoved Gabrielle to the ground and unsheathed her sword. Gabrielle knew she was going to die this time. There was no one to rescue her. 'I'll miss you, Xena' was all she could think. Callisto raised the sword up over her head and let out a triumphant scream. Gabrielle grabbed her head and ducked/turned away. In the instant she expected to be dead, she heard the clash of swords over her head. It was deafening. 'Xena?' She peered through her hands to see who had saved her life.  
  
Much to her surprise, it was Ares. "Hello Bitch" Ares growled, his hatred for Callisto was screamingly obvious. Callisto groaned with frustration and stepped back. Ares eyes focused on Callisto, but with his left leg, back-kicked Gabrielle out of the way. She grunted as she hit one of the columns. Ares and Callisto circled each other with swords scraping together.   
  
"Ares, I'm surprised. Tell me, does Xena really have you so whipped that you're actually protecting that irritating twit, or is she your new little pet?" Callisto delighted in taunting him. Ares remained silent, his expression unchanged. He was going to need all his concentration for this and he knew it. Callisto's demeanor changed. She smiled sweetly at Ares and purred. "We don't have to do this, you know. We were a team once before. I know we could do it again. You can't tell me you haven't always coveted you father's throne."  
  
"Exactly what do you foresee for us Callisto?" Ares appeared interested, but did not let down his guard. Callisto smiled inwardly.  
  
Callisto continued to circle, in turn with Ares. Her address became very matter-of-fact. "Soon I will have all of Olympus and it's powers. Join me now and you and I will reign as King and Queen over all the world."  
  
Gabrielle didn't like where this was going. If Ares gave in to Callisto she knew she was a goner. She glanced over in the direction where Joxer lay. He was still unconscious.  
  
Ares raised his chin up as if contemplating her proposal. "You and I? Together as King and Queen? For eternity?" Callisto smiled sweetly and nodded at each question. Ares leaned forward a little and returned her smile with a playful one of his own and bellowed "I WOULD RATHER TAKE A VOW OF CHASTITY, THAN SPEND AN ETERNITY WITH YOU!!!"  
  
Callisto shrieked and swung her sword at him. He deflected it quickly. Gabrielle was amazed at the display before her. Even without his powers, Ares was an imposing adversary. The bandy of swordplay between them was fast and furious. She had never seen such rage. Even Xena at her most incensed moments paled by comparison. Unfortunately, skill alone was no match for Callisto's powers. Gabrielle winced as Callisto sword sliced down Ares bicep. He wailed in pain. He recouped quickly, as best he could, and delivered another barrage of blows. He was no match for her. Before long he was so worn down and bloodied that he could barely stand. When it seemed Ares was done for, he threw his sword at Callisto, catching her off guard, and rushed her. Ares grabbed her arm and threw her into the corner with all his remaining strength. "NOW" He screamed.  
  
Something stirred behind a curtain, and out stepped one of Ares' priestesses. She had a small, silver ball in her hand and flung it at the ceiling above Callisto's head.   
  
As Callisto watched the ball fly overhead, Ares reached into his vest and pulled out the strangest gemstone Gabrielle had ever seen and winked at Callisto. When Callisto realized what he had she screamed with rage. Ares put the jewel back in his vest and then dove for Gabrielle. He slammed her down on the ground and threw himself over her. The explosion rocked the entire temple. Column and ceiling fragments went flying everywhere. "Let's get out of here!" Ares grabbed Gabrielle's hand and ran for the exit, ducking debris as they went.  
We now pause for a commercial break...(just kidding, hehehe)  
A breathless Ares groaned and grunted with every step, using Gabrielle as a crutch. Gabrielle did the best she could to keep him from falling. He was a bloody mess. Callisto had given him quite a beating. Gabrielle's strength finally gave out, and she lost her grip on him. Ares landed on his back, crying out when he hit the ground. Gabrielle knelt down beside him. "I'm so sorry" She apologized. Gabrielle gasped, and put her hand over her mouth. She hadn't really gotten a good look at Ares' injuries in the temple, but she could see them clearly now. The slice to his bicep she had witnessed, but she hadn't seen the blows that sliced across his chest, forehead and thigh. 'No wonder he couldn't hold himself up' she thought. He had bruises and abrasions all over. "Ares? Can you hear me?" She said softly.  
  
Ares half opened his eyes and grimaced. He tried to raise his head, but failed. He grunted as he fell back. "Don't try to move. You're a mess." Gabrielle tried to soothe him.   
  
He sighed with frustration. "We don't have time for this." He whispered. He reached into his vest and pulled out the gem he had taunted Callisto with. "Here. Take it. Take it to Hercules." Ares winced, as if even speaking caused him pain.  
  
"Ares, I think we should rest here for a while. You're too badly injured." Gabrielle remarked sympathetically.  
  
"No. Gabrielle you don't understand. I want you to leave me here and take this to Hercules now." Ares was shaking now. Gabrielle began to fear he might pass out.  
  
"Ares, I can't just leave you here, what if Callisto comes back?" Gabrielle didn't know whether to cry or scream. "You shouldn't be alone if you are going to..." Gabrielle stopped, shocked at what she was about to say.  
  
Ares sighed with lament. "Gabrielle, I appreciate the thought, but I'm not dying. I'm just ...spent." Ares seemed to be gasping for air. "You have to get this to Hercules as fast as you can. All of our lives depend on it. Do you understand me?" Gabrielle nodded. She had never seen Ares like this.   
  
She took the stone from his hand. "What exactly is this?"  
  
"It's the 'Amaranth Stone'. It's the key to vault. If Callisto gets this we're dead." Ares looked at her pleadingly. "Now go, go quickly."  
  
"Okay, but at least let me help you to the side of the road." Gabrielle offered. She was beside herself about leaving him there.  
  
Ares gave her a quick nod, and she proceeded to drag him the best she could, to the side of the road, leaning him up against a tree. He grunted and closed his eyes; his breathing was even more labored. He seemed to be out. "Oh by the way..." She whispered as she brushed his hair away and kissed him just above the wound on his forehead. "Thank you for saving my life."  
  
Gabrielle got up and bolted down the lane. Ares half opened his eyes and watched her disappear around the bend. "Run quick little bard." He closed his eyes again and smiled to himself. 'You're welcome'  
Ares' temple was unrecognizable. Some of the rubble started to move and fall to the side. Callisto climbed out of the wreckage, looking completely disgusted. She thought to herself for a moment and began to snicker. She vanished in a ball of fire.  
  
Joxer peered out from behind Ares thrown. He was awestruck by the devastation around him. He stumbled out of the temple and took off running.  
The combat in Mirren was winding down. Most of the soldiers had either been disposed of or had run off. Herc and Xena were dispatching the few remaining soldiers. Strife came out from behind one of the huts; his zeal for the battle seemed to have dissipated.   
  
"Where did you go?" Xena asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hey, nature called 'Princess'" Strife smirked sarcastically. Xena frowned and rolled her eyes. With the last of Callisto's soldiers finally fleeing, the heroes regrouped and took a moment to catch their breaths. Then Xena saw Gabrielle running toward them at top speed. Xena was instantly concerned. Gabrielle was dirty and bruised. "Gabrielle, what happened to you?" Xena nearly panicked. "Where is Ares?" She asked with anger. "Did he have something to do with this?"  
  
"No." Gabrielle was panting.  
  
"Where is he then?" Cupid was equally concerned.  
  
"I had to leave him by the side of the road. He insisted, but we should go back for him. He's really messed up Xena." Xena was surprised at Gabrielle's distress over Ares. Gabrielle tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Gabrielle, what happened?" Iolaus curiosity was eating at him.  
  
"Ares insisted we stop at his temple first. He said he needed something from there." Xena sighed with disgust. "Callisto showed up and they fought. She beat him bad. Ares saved my life, Xena." She paused. "He gave me this..." She pulled out the Amaranth. "He told me to give it to you, Hercules."   
  
Hercules took the stone. "What's this for?"  
  
"Ares said it's the key that Callisto is after." Gabrielle answered.  
  
"Well, I think our first business should be to see to the wounded here." Xena suggested. Gabrielle looked at Xena in shock. Just as she was about to protest when Callisto dematerialized.  
  
"Hello Xena" she smiled playfully.  
  
Xena snapped around. Iolaus attacked Callisto. She backhanded him away and laughed.  
  
Callisto turned to Gabrielle. "So, where's your new bodyguard, Gabrielle?" She asked with a menacing stare.  
  
Xena took her Chakram off its hook and threw her arm back to fling it at Callisto, when a burst of energy from behind her, knocked her off her feet. Everyone jumped and turned to search for its source. Strife let out a shrill giggle.  
  
"STRIFE!!!!!" Heads spun around again. It was Ares, this time using an obviously distraught Joxer, for a crutch. Aphrodite gasped at the sight of her brother. Even Hercules was visibly disturbed by it. Xena stared at him, disgusted.  
  
Callisto grinned evily at Ares. "Well, if it isn't Gabrielle's new keeper." Callisto vanished and reappeared in front of Joxer and Ares. Ares pulled off Joxer and stood tall, trying to ready himself for a fight. Callisto grabbed Joxer by the front of his shirt and threw him into Gabrielle. They both let out a cry at the impact. Callisto grabbed Ares by his face and kissed him hard. Ares growled with revulsion. Gabrielle gasped as they both vanished. Strife let out another cackle and disappeared as well.  
  
"That's just great" Xena was unmistakably pissed off.  
Callisto, Ares, and Strife materialized back on Mt. Olympus. The Olympians shrieked and gasped at the state Ares was in.   
  
Callisto had Ares hair in her hand and slammed his head down on her raised knee. He cried and fell to the ground. Strife chuckled and kicked him in the gut. Ares fell over on his side, quivering from the pain. She turned to some of the idle soldiers, "Get over here and pick him up." They quickly followed her orders. "Hold him...hold him tight." Callisto was grinning and swaying with anticipation. The soldiers held his arms as Callisto went on to strike and kick him across his face, cutting his cheek. Ares grunted and groaned with every punch. "Where is it Ares? All this will stop as soon as you tell me." Callisto growled. She punched him again, and again, and again, shrieking with every strike. Added to his injuries were now a bloody lip, black eye and swollen jaw. His senses were reeling, as he fought to keep from vomiting. He had never experienced anything so agonizing. "Come on, Ares. I can make all the pain go away." She looked at him with feigned sympathy. Her voice was suddenly soothing. She stroked his chin gently. "All you have to do is cooperate." He was barely conscious.   
  
"P..piss...piss off, Bitch" He panted. Ares hollered as Callisto grabbed the back of his hair and snapped his head back. "Damn it Ares, where is that stone?" Callisto screamed in his face. He spit blood in her face.  
  
"Are you sure he had it?" Strife asked.   
  
"Oh yes, he had it, and he is going to give it to me NOW!" Callisto bellowed. Ares scowled.  
  
"Well, who would he give it to?" Strife thought out loud.  
  
Callisto looked at Strife surprised and chuckled. She let go of Ares hair and stepped back a few paces. "Gabrielle!" She gloated. Ares growled in anger. Callisto let out a maniacal laugh and threw her arms over her head, vanishing in a tower of flame.  
  
Strife grinned at Ares. "How could you do it, Strife? How could you side with that deranged bitch?" Ares was breathing heavily, still shaking from the pain.  
  
Strife replied soberly. "Well, ya know Unc', she made me an offer too good to refuse." He backed up a few strides and with a running start, kicked Ares so hard that he was knocked free from the soldiers' grip and thrown to the other side of the room, slamming into the wall. He slumped to the floor and promptly passed out.  
"It's just a scratch, Joxer" Gabrielle said with apathy. She washed out the rag she was using to wash his cut.  
  
"Ouch!" Joxer always over reacted. Gabrielle rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Xena was tending to Iolaus' wounds as well. Griping about Ares and Callisto the entire time. Iolaus winced as her strokes became harder with her temper. Hercules paced back and forth trying to figure out where to go from here.  
  
"How are we going to get at Callisto, if she's gone to Olympus?" He asked out loud.  
  
"Well, if that bastard Ares had been more up front we wouldn't have that problem, would we." Xena was furious.  
  
"Damn, Xena" Iolaus exclaimed. "Take it easy with that, will ya" Xena realized what she had been doing to Iolaus and gave him an apologetic grin. "Here." She handed him the rag. "Maybe you should do this yourself."  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake and in the sky there was a huge blue and white flashing lights, swirling down to the ground. It vanished quickly and in its place stood Callisto and a dozen soldiers. Xena rose slowly, hand on chakram.  
  
Callisto only had eyes for Gabrielle. "Hello Gabrielle" She sneered. Joxer jumped up, drew his sword and with a holler charged toward Callisto. Xena reached out a hand to stop him, but wasn't fast enough. Callisto clutched Joxer by the throat and threw him into the trees. Poor Joxer hit every branch on the way down. The soldiers then proceeded to attack Xena, Hercules, and Iolaus.  
  
"Callisto, where is Ares?" Gabrielle was angry now too.  
  
Callisto looked at her puzzled. She began to pat her hips, backside, and chest. "Ares? Where is Ares? Gee, where did I put him?" Callisto grinned and chuckled. Gabrielle stood up and glared at Callisto. "I've got a better question for you, where is that key he gave you? Come on, give it to me" Callisto said soberly. Gabrielle swallowed hard and backed up.  
  
Callisto flipped through the air to land directly in front of Gabrielle. She grabbed her by the throat and slapped her. "I want that key."   
  
"Looking for this, Callisto." Hercules was behind her, holding out the stone. Callisto purred and dropped Gabrielle. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Herc put the stone back into his shirt. Callisto screamed and attacked Hercules. He fended off every blow. Callisto, losing her patience, backed up and began to cackle.  
  
Strife materialized behind Hercules. He grabbed Hercules by the shoulders and burst of energy shot down Herc's arms and body. He screamed as he sank to the ground. They both vanished in a blinding light. Callisto winked at Xena and followed suit.  
  
Xena screamed "NO!" She threw her arms up in frustration and looked at Gabrielle, mouth agape, as if to say 'now what'.  
Reappearing on Olympus was a very shaken Hercules, with a well-pleased Strife. Hercules pulled from Strife's hold and fell to his knees. He was still shaking from the experience.  
  
"Oh yes" Callisto gloated as she too materialized. "Now where were we?" She smiled at Hercules. Hercules looked up at Callisto angrily, but his demeanor quickly changed to dread when he caught sight of Ares. Ares still lay motionless, on the other side of the chamber. Blood on him and the floor, told Hercules his brother was probably near dead, if not so already. "Quite a piece of work, don't you think?" Callisto grinned scornfully.  
  
Hercules only had time to raise one knee, as he attempted to stand. Callisto screeched as she kicked him in the neck. The force spun him around to land on his back, knocking him out. Strife giggled and clapped his hands. Callisto ignored him and knelt down beside the unconscious Hercules. She reached inside his shirt and pulled out the Amaranth Stone. "Gimme, gimme!" Her low-pitched chortle was soft, but everyone heard it. Zeus cringed; he knew it was his turn now.  
  
Callisto now faced a fearful, and quivering Zeus. He rose slowly as she wiggled a finger at him, beckoning him to come to her. He stood still, too afraid to move. Two soldiers approached him and guided him to Callisto. She threw the stone at him. "All right Kingy, open it" she commanded sedately. Zeus swallowed hard. He wanted to refuse, but he couldn't find the courage to do so. His only hope had been his sons and they were both indisposed. Led by Callisto, the soldiers dragged Zeus through the alcove to the portal.   
  
Zeus stood there silently, staring at the portal. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Callisto asked eagerly. She continued wringing her hands as she glanced back and forth between Zeus and the portal. One of the soldiers elbowed Zeus in the side to encourage him. Zeus hesitantly stepped up to the portal and placed the Amaranth into the blue-bordered indentation. He turned the key slowly until it clicked. As it did, the pulsing from behind the wall grew a bit louder. Callisto smiled smugly. "Go on".  
  
Zeus slipped the key into the red-bordered slot next and did as before. As the pulsating grew louder again, the wall and portal color even seemed to change. Callisto was wide eyed as she examined the portal. "Finish it!" She shouted impatiently. Zeus, now with tears streaming down his face, slid the key into the final slot. He turned the key, as before. But to everyone's surprise, the pulsing instantly stopped and the wall and portal returned to its dismal grey coloring.   
  
"What did you do?" Callisto was infuriated. She grabbed Zeus by the throat and pulled him toward her. "I highly recommend that you begin again and DO IT RIGHT THIS TIME!"  
  
"I...I...I don't understand. I did do it right." Zeus was trembling in fear. "It should have opened. I swear it."  
  
Callisto grabbed the stone from him and threw him into the wall. "I'll do it!" She screamed.  
  
Callisto performed the procedure again, with exactly the same results. Raging with frustration, she dropped the stone. Zeus picked it up and closely examined the stone in his hand; he couldn't understand why it hadn't worked. "This isn't real," he thought out loud.  
  
"WHAT!" Callisto grabbed it from him and looked at it puzzlingly. "How can you tell?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, the...um...the grooves on one side are missing. This isn't the Amaranth stone, but it's a very good copy of it." Zeus actually forgot his present situation long enough to admire the forgery. That is until Callisto knocked him back out in the chamber.   
  
She stormed out behind him and looked at Strife obviously flustered by it all. "It's a damn fake!" She said with disbelief. "Huh?" Strife was surprised, to say the least. He had never heard of a duplicate.  
  
Callisto growled in anger. "One of the others must have it." She turned and pointed to Strife "Go back down there and get them."  
  
"Um...you want me to get all of them?" Strife puzzled.  
  
"ALL OF THEM, YOU IMBECILE!" Callisto screamed in his face. Strife quickly nodded and vanished.  
Xena was walking back and forth, raging about the events of the day. Gabrielle just stared at her, not quite sure what to say, if anything. Strife materialized in-between them. He raised up his arms and threw his head back. Xena, Gabrielle and Iolaus had no time to react.  
  
Callisto was pacing restlessly, twisting her hair in her hand. Her head was twitching back and forth as she whined and whimpered. She was obviously off in her own world. The soldiers started to become uneasy, even when she was relatively sane; Callisto put one on one's guard. The same blue, swirling light that had appeared in front of Hercules, Xena and friends before, began to develop before those on Olympus. It stopped as suddenly as it had started and in its place were Strife, Xena, Gabrielle, and Iolaus.  
  
"Well, I got 'em." Strife announced. Callisto tilted her head at him, almost as if she didn't know what his was talking about. "Um...you okay, Callisto?" Strife asked with misgiving.  
  
Gabrielle spotted the limp body of Ares in the corner and started toward him. She was knocked back with a small energy burst. Callisto smirked "He's not allowed visitors, sweety."  
  
"What do you think you're doing Callisto?" Xena barked.  
  
Callisto looked at Xena confused "Why I thought it was obvious, deary. Ya know, as much as I normally love chit-chatting with you, Xena, I'm really not in the mood for it now." With hands on hips, she sneered at Xena. "Who did that worthless excuse for a god give the Amaranth to?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Callisto." Xena replied coolly.  
  
"It's a phony. The one he gave to Hercules." Callisto said stoically. "Oldest trick in the book, and it actually worked. Well, almost worked." She stated, grinning again at Gabrielle. "What about you Gabrielle? Bet he gave the real one to you. I mean now that the two of you are so cozy with each other." Callisto giggled as she witnessed the dark glare Xena threw at Gabrielle. "Come on, where is it?" Callisto held out her hand, as if she actually expected to receive it. Gabrielle stared at her dumfounded.  
  
They then heard a groaning from behind them. Hercules had regained consciousness. Without a word, he growled and charged Callisto, grabbing her by her midsection and running her into one of the few remaining columns. Callisto gasped at the impact and bit into Hercules' shoulder. He grimaced and backed up as he released her. Callisto sneered at him and threw an energy blast at him knocking him to the ground. He slid a few feet almost hitting a distressed Iolaus. Iolaus made a move to assist, but Xena put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.   
  
In an instant Hercules was back on his feet. He picked up a spear shaped column fragment and threw it at Callisto. An energy burst from her quickly destroyed it. Callisto chuckled "Getting desperate are we, Herc?"  
  
Hercules glared at Callisto and started toward her again. Balls of fire came at Hercules from Callisto's now raised arms. He tried to dive out of the way, but misjudged the distance. One of the fireballs caught him and forced him down. He stumbled trying to regain his footing. Before he could, Callisto was in front of him with her sword at his throat. Hercules fell back being caught off guard. Gabrielle gasped as Callisto raised up her sword. Just as she was about to bring it down on him, she suddenly froze. Hercules didn't quite know what to make of the look on her face. It seemed to be one of pain. 'But she can't feel pain' he thought. Callisto slowly looked down to her abdomen. Hercules eyes followed hers and widened when he realized what had happened. Callisto fell forward, hitting the ground with a thud.... Dead. When she fell she revealed an exhausted and trembling Ares who had crawled up behind her. In his hand a bloody dagger.  
  
"How..." Gabrielle exhaled as she realized she had actually been holding her breath since Callisto had raised up her sword.  
  
The two brothers simply stared at each other for a moment. Hercules sighed and said quietly "Serena." Even though it wasn't a question, Ares replied with a nod "Yes...Serena." He gave Hercules an apologetic half grin.  
  
Iolaus rushed over to Hercules and helped him to his feet. Gabrielle moved toward Ares to help him, but he held up his hand and shook his head. Gabrielle nodded her head and stepped back. Xena tensed for a moment and gave Gabrielle a disapproving look.  
  
Zeus approached the group timidly and addressed Hercules. "Thank you, my son. Thank you for our lives." Ares chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"On second thought, Gabrielle, I will except your help." Ares reached out a hand to her. Gabrielle received another frown from Xena, but went to Ares anyway. He stumbled and winced as she helped him to his feet. "Take me to the portal" Ares never seemed so human before. It surprised Gabrielle to see this side of him.   
  
"Where is it, Ares?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Wait a minute. What exactly do you intend to do, Ares?" Xena had moved in front of them. She was highly suspicious.  
  
"Not that it's any of your damned business, Xena. But I intend to restore my powers and heal these damned wounds." Ares panted out the words. He was obviously still in quite a lot of pain. Zeus was now addressing the whole congregation. "Yes, we all need to go to the portal and renew our powers and our supply of ambrosia." He turned to Ares. "You have the real Amaranth with you, don't you? I command you to give it to me now." Zeus' authoritative demeanor had returned.  
  
Ares started to laughed, but winced. "Yes, Daddy Dearest. I have it with me, but if you think I'm going to give to you right now, you ungrateful bastard, you're kidding yourself." Ares looked at Gabrielle and motioned to the alcove. They started toward it once again, but Zeus stepped into their path. "Ares I am grateful, but letting you into the source is out of the question!"  
  
"Excuse me" Xena interrupted. "But how exactly did Ares of all people get this Amaranth in the first place?"  
  
Ares shot Xena a hateful look. Xena, head raised, met his glare with a cold one of her one.  
  
"Ares is my first born son and heir to the throne. Caring for the Amaranth falls within his responsibilities. He was instructed to conceal the stone's whereabouts, not to use it himself." Declared Zeus.  
  
" Why, in the name of reason, would you even consider giving such a thing to Ares?" Iolaus asked exasperated.  
  
Ares hung his head and shook it. "You all are really something, ya know that." He attempted to readjust his position. Gabrielle was tiring and he knew it. "All I ever hear from any of you is what a worthless, selfish, abusive thing I am. I finally do something for everyone. Something worth notice, something unselfish, and it doesn't even register."  
  
Xena stared at him disbelievingly and scoffed. Cupid and Aphrodite hung their heads. Hercules sighed and stepped toward his brother. "Come on, brother. Let's get you fixed up." Ares head shot up. He looked at Hercules in shock. Hercules motioned for Gabrielle to step aside and he slid in to take her place. Ares stared at Hercules for a moment and gave him a simple nod. They moved forward. At first Zeus stood his ground, but the determination on Hercules' face convinced him to step aside.  
  
Gabrielle looked at Zeus "What does it mean anyway?" Zeus turned to Gabrielle puzzled. "Amaranth? What exactly does it mean?"  
  
At Ares chuckle they all turned. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Gabrielle.   
  
"Immortality." Was his answer.  
The End 


End file.
